the sexcapades of sasuke
by kittenmuffin
Summary: DISCONTINUED!
1. BROTHERLY LOVE!

I was walking down this forest when all of sudden at the end of it I see Itachi i didn't want to run away after all it been years since Ive last seen him mi heart beat faster as we were getting closer to pasting each other...

faster and faster my heart raced. i was completely sure that he could hear it. the very person i wanted to hate so much i was deeply in love with. my palms grew sweaty as we got even closer to each other. in the back of my mind i wanted him so badly.

"Sasuke", he mumbled gruffly with that emotionless look on his face.

i just stood there i wanted him to say so much more and i myself had so many words on the tip of my tongue, but the real thing was should i say them?...

but instead i held back "what?!"

he looked at me for awhile "never mind" and then walked away but i wouldn't let it end rite there cause i didn't know if i was going to ever see him again so before he got to far away from me i grabbed his arm and thrusted him against the nearest tree "WHAT DO U WANT FROM ME?!"...

he laughed and quickly switched our positions. he leaned in so that his lips were touching my ear, "isn't it obvious, Sasuke?" he then slowly slid his tongue up and down my ear.

excitements surged through my body when i felt on of his hand run across my inner thigh. this is what I've always wanted...

i was so confused but at the same time pleased so i put my head on his shoulder and sighed as i wrapped my arms around him...

he grabbed my face and i stared into his red eyes. i watched as his sharigan spun lazily. it was hypnotizing but the eye locked spell was broken when he crashed his lips into mine. it was a rough passionate kiss filled with lust. I grabbed his head to further deepen the already deep kiss. his tongue licked lightly at my bottom lip begging for entrance which i gladly granted. the kiss was so intense. the sweet taste of his mouth and the way he knew my mouth was intoxicating. i closed my eyes and moaned into the kiss. i could feel has lips smirking against mines...

he started to take his clothes off but i insisted to do it for him as i took his akatsuki cloak off he grabbed my face " Is this what u really want" i looked into his eyes "yeah im sure" then he tightly hugged me " Ive waited sooo long for you to say that" he continued to take my clothes off...

soon we were both completely naked. he looked me dead in the eyes. "I'm gonna make you spell my name!" i blinked, "oh really?" itachi kneeled to the ground and grabbed my hard length and squeezed it lightly. making me moan lightly. then he started licking it slowly moving from the base to the head. "Ah, Itachi quit playing with me. he laughed and started teasing around the head. "come on... dammit stop teasing me, you're making me anxious! he stopped licking it completely and smiled. "Shut up. Sometimes a little bit of teasing can make everything so much better in the end." itachi smirked as he continued licking. A few minutes of tease later and itachi put his mouth over the head in a sudden and quick motion, forcing me to gasp. He licked on the head and sucked on it, keeping his hand in motion by squeezing it while stroking it up and down. i clutched my hands in two fists and groaned loudly...

moments later i came in his mouth then he Itachi then smirked "My turn"

he pushed my shoulders making me kneel to the ground as i wrapped my mouth around the head of his length and continued to suck on it "Aren't you going to tease me?"...

i smiled. "so that's how you want it, huh?" i started to lick circles on the skin around his cock lightly biting him in various places. i then put my teeth on the tip of this head and nibbled at it. making him sigh loudly. "tired of being teased?" i asked. he didn't respond so i continued what i was doing. then all of a sudden he grabbed my head and thrust his whole length into my mouth. forcing me to deep throat it. i felt my eyes start to water up. if itachi was any bigger i wouldn't be able to handle it. he lifted my head up so i could breathe. a line of spit still connecting him to my mouth. "what can't handle it?" he smirked. i frowned and wiped my mouth with my hand. "let me make it up to you" he laughed while holding 3 fingers up to my face. "suck!" he commanded. I did as I was told and sucked on each finger until they were all perfectly salivated. he then told me to get off the ground and bend over a nearby tree. once again I did as I was told. "this will be uncomfortable" he whispered as he stuck one finger after another in my entrance. the first two fingers didn't bother me but the third was different. once all of then were in he started to move then in a back and forth motion. after a while he pulled his fingers out and without any warning he started to shove his member in. "AH!! NO ITACHI YOU'RE TOO BIG!!" I screamed. he continued to force it though. "it isn't that, you're just a bit tight." he replied groaning. he grabbed my hips and pushed in even harder finally making in all the way inside. "AH! ITACHI PULL OUT!!" i winced as a sharp pain engulfed my body. "it'll get better, shut up! he replies going faster. soon the pain turns into heated pleasure. "mmm, itachi harder!" I beg. I can hear him laughing. "I thought you couldn't take it anymore"...

I just gave him a smirk and said shut up as he begin to take this leash that had collars on both ends he buckled it around my neck and his I said what's this for "so I can control you better", he grinned..."humph, you got it all wrong nii-san. you can't control, me." I laughed. "that's what you think Sasuke." he whispered as he snatched the chain hard and made me choke. (damn it he's still stronger then me) "so it's like I said "I'M" in control here, and you're gonna be my bitch!" he smirked in my ear as he forced my face up against the rough bark of the tree. I groaned as I felt the hard surface tear into my cheek. but the sad thing was I was completely turned on by this...soon after he had begun to force his length in and out of me in a fast motion my body shivered at the feeling soon he began to dig his nails in my back as I felt blood come out I began to suck air through my teeth from the pain in my back then I felt his tongue go up and down my back removing the blood...the warm and wet sensation traveled up and down my spine. I moaned in both pleasure and pain. "mm, you taste good Sasuke" Itachi whispered in between licks. I managed a light laugh in reply. then I could here Itachi's moaning grow louder in my ear when he grabbed my member and began to pump it furiously. "AAAHH ITACHI!" I screamed. the excess stimulation was driving me crazy...

"aahhh" I could feel my body grow tight. I arched my back and called out his name once again. he repeatedly hit my sweet spot over and over again. then he just pulled out. I spun around to face him. "what the fuck!!" I called out obviously pissed that he stopped. "who in the fuck do you think your talking to?!" he growled in a menacing tone as he snatched the chain causing me to jerk towards him. "huh?!" he asked again in the same tone. I just looked at him and he grabbed my face. squeezing my tree bark cuts. I winced at the pain. "I love that look in your eyes" he mumbled in my ear. he let go of my face and I glared at him. "how can you be pissed when you're so excited?" he asked. I then looked down a my erect member. he was right I was very excited. he licked at the crook at my neck and then bit down hard. "AH!" I could feel his teeth breaking the skin when he finally let go. "ow dammit why do you keep doing shit like that you fucking sadist!" I wailed. instead of answering he just snatched up my legs and put them around his waist. "what are you doing now?" I asked. "I wanna see all the faces I can make you make" he breathed. ...

as he pinned my shoulders to the ground but before he could thrust his member in me Naruto started to arrive I shifted my body in such a way to give Itachi a sign to let him know Naruto was coming after all he was my "special pal" I could hear him coming closer but Itachi just wouldn't stop Naruto was finally there "NARUTO!!...I..." he quickly cut me off saying "don't worry about it I can join" as he smirked and began to take his shirt off...

"what?!" was all I could manage to say. "I want to join" I replied laughing. he looked over at a frowning Itachi. "I didn't know you were into THESE kind of things Sasuke!" I didn't have anything to say so I just kind of glared at him. I looked up and I saw that Itachi was too. "heh, you guys really look alike when you do that at the same time!...so can I join?" he asked while unbuttoning his pants. "I..." I was cut off by Itachi. "I don't want one part of your body to touch mines or I'll fucking rip it off!!" Naruto smiles. "don't worry I'll be careful!"...

as naruto bends down in front of sasuke and begin to kiss him lightly he stuck his tongue inside of sasukes mouth and begins to rub his tongue across the top of sasukes. Itachi still pissed that naruto arrived continued to finish off from what he was doing before he had came then itachi had stopped and begins to unbuckle the collar of the leash i asked what he was doing and he didnt reply instead he just buckled it onto naruto and the started to put his clothes on "Itachi what are you doing??" he replied by saying "whatever!!" then he walks off into the forest light i sighed as naruto crossed his leg over me and said "its okay sasuke you'll forget about it once were done" he grinned as he stood up pulling his pants down to reveal his hard member that was almost the same length as itachis but only 2 inches smaller i should know...i groaned in protest. he just had to come and ruin things. "aw sasuke dont be mad!!" naruto begged. "i promise i'll make it worth your while and thats a promise and i never break a promise cause thats my ninja way!!" i frowned, that was getting pretty old..."humph what can you do that will make me change my mind?" i asked "well uhhhhhh", "exactly nothing!!" i said"wait i just figured something out!!" i look him in the eyes "what??"..."i guess i could let you...um...be on top for a while." he looked like it was killing him on the inside to just suggest that. "naruto you don't..." "but i want to Sasuke." a smile slid across my face, it's about time i be the freaking seme for once!! he gets down on his hands and knees and looks back at like he's real nervous. i position myself and his entrance. "are you ready?"...naruto smirks looking back at me "yeah", i begin to slide myself into him as i felt him tighten i slightly moaned then i went father then Naruto then turned back to look at me "are you in yet??"

narutos POV:man im way more used to being the seme but if this pleases sasuke im fine with it after that thought i felt sasuke slowly enter my entrance i wanted to make things more interesting to i teased him by saying are you in yet??

sasuke's POV:"what!!" okay naruto!! i pulled all the way out and slammed into him. "AAHHH!!" he screamed. "hm, it sounds like you can feel everything to me!" he tries to pull away but i grabbed his hips really tight. "Mm, naruto you're so tight!!", i moaned. it feels so nice to be the seme for once! i can hear naruto panting hard. "it'll get better." he turns to me with a face full of pain. "..hopefully!!" he groans

naurtos POV:the pain continued but not for long then it started to feel alot better he started to go faster i guess he knew it wasnt hurting as bad he should after how many times hes takin it...hehehe i the butt then he just hit a certain spot

sasukes POV: naruto's body was super tense. he was digging his nails in the ground. i gotta find that spot! finally after a while i finally hit it and he moaned out in pleasure. "Not so bad being the uke, huh?" i asked. he didnt respond he just moaned louder. so i went harder and faster. his body started rocking really hard. and just seeing his body jerking back and forth like that was really working for me. ….

but then i had suddenly stopped to tease him like itachi did me then he slightly turned his head but then i leaned forward with one hand on the ground by his side and the other holding his throat "whats the problem??"

narutos POV: when he finally hit the spot i just let out a moan that i though i would never be doing until now he asked me some question but i couldnt concentrate on what he was saying then all of a sudden he was going so fast that i started rocking back and forth it felt great!! but then...ugh he just stopped man that pissed me off then he wrapped his hand around my throat as the chain of the leash lowered on my back as he leaned in and asked "whats the problem??"

the problem!! there wasnt any problem at first but now the problem is that he stopped. i'm actually liking this. "Why'd you stop?" i asked. "i dont know why." he replied smirking heavily. ahh, my body needed him!! i start to back my body up against his. sliding him in and out of me myself. ugh, but it wasnt enough i wanted to be as fast and hard as it was earlier. "please sasuke!!"

sasuke POV:

ha i liked the way he looks when hes annoyed thats why i did that in the first place he asked me whyd i stopped i lied and said i didnt know why but i didnt expect him to take control and try to do it himself i know that it wasnt enough so i waited till he begged which turned me on, no wonder why itachi always did that with me so i decided to try something even better than before i pulled the chain making his head lean back and i put one hand on his shoulder and forced my member in the way i knew he wanted me to.

Naruto:

AHH!! he feels so good inside of me. it's about freaking time that he stops teasing me and gets it over with!! AHH, i can feel it, he's in so deep!!

sasuke: finally i had came but only on his back

i slowly started to take the leashes off from both of our necks then i had walked over to the nearest river

i wash off my hands and face in the water and when i look back naruto's already started to walk off. "Where the hell are you going?!" i screamed. "uh...it's kiba's birthday and i promised i'd be there!!" "Who the hell is kiba?!" i asked. naruto laughed and signaled for me to follow him. i hurried up and pull my pants on and i rushed to catch up with him.

we began to walk slowly till will got to a 2-story house

man i wish i had it!! naruto and i went to the door step and he had knock on the door we waited for la minute or so then this guy came and opened the door he had

red upside down triangles or each other cheek man i would do him mhmmmmmm

naruto: sasuke...sasuke...sasuke!!


	2. AT THE PARTA!

**naruto's p.o.v:**

**why is he staring at kiba so damn hard?? "SASUKE!!" no response. wait...that look in his eyes...Sasuke?! no, dammit! sasuke, sasuke, sasuke, you buy him groceries he eats for a week, you take him to the store and he brings back the whole dick aisle. "aye, naruto what's wrong with him?" kiba asked pointing at sasuke. i stare at sasuke for a while, what am i supposed to say...he wants to bang you??**

**"oh nothings wrong right sasuke?!", i nudged him on the side**

**sasuke: oh yeah right!!**

**sasuke p.o.v:**

**i was in like the deepest fantasy ever**

**it started out like this i walked up to who im assuming must be kiba then i laced our finger in between each other i slowly started to make my way to his lips when all of a sudden thats when naruto interrupted by nudging me in the side i snapped out of my trance ugh**

**kiba: uhhhh yeh so yall are welcome to come in at any minute now.**

**so anyways we go into kibas house and it's so freaking big!!**

**kiba leads us to front room and he walks off. everybody we know is here, shino, ino, neji, sakura, etc. mh, people I don't really like. "Hey sasuke." I turn around and it's shikamaru. "yeah...hey." if shikamaru wasn't such a smartas he'd be pretty freaking hot.**

**but I bet that naruto likes him he tends to like anyone.**

**naruto heads over greet everyone unlike me I just wait till they come to me, that's why sakura likes me she thinks its cool or something, some stupid girl thing. then all of a sudden kiba is to my left where the DINING room is and gestures me to come towards him**

**mhm, kiba's just so sexy to ignore. I look over at naruto one last time and then I walk off to follow kiba. "so what's naruto to you?" he asked. "naruto?" hm, someone seems interested! "he's just a pal." well it is true, me and naruto are only special pals, if you know what I mean. we stop walking after a while and we're in this room. hopefully his room!! "so why am I in here?" I asked in a most uke-ish manner. he smiles suggestively. "guess." I open my mouth to speak when I see shikamaru come in the room and close the door, leaning against it smiling.**

**naruto's p.o.v**

**"So ino and shino how's baby bino!" wow its hard to believe that those two of all people got together. they reply but I don't really listen I'm too busy wondering where sasuke is. "aye um neji have you seen..." "no." he replied before I could even freaking finish. neji must be having a bad day.**

**so I just left the room where everyone else was then I went into the dining room I called out sasukes name no reply so I saw where kibas room was I already knew it was his from last time I came and we... never mind damn where's sasuke I began to turn the knob on the door when all of a sudden I see**

**dog's banging!! "Is that you akamaru?" akamaru growls and i quickly close the door. it was kinda hot though. ah, I'm turning into jiraiya!! i continue walking down the hall but i stop when i get to this one door. i can hear oddly familiar noises coming from it.i slowly made out the words and realized it was sasuke,shikamaru and kiba i slowly placed my ear against the door sasukes pov: man i don't understand what's going on whys shikamaru here?? and what are they going to do kiba slowly walks up to me and leads my towards his bed i back into it falling on it in a sitting position shikamaru walks up to a dresser in the room and pulls out a draw fill with toys lubes and every other perverted thing you can find in your local sex store he says to me "trust me your going to enjoy this"huh, i didn't know kiba was gay/bi and what about shikamaru? i thought he didn't like me. "what the hell..." i started but i was quickly quieted by shikamaru lips. i fall into the kiss like a well paid fool. he pulls away and i cant get the lustful look out of my eyes. shikamaru backs up and kiba comes forward with a small bottle of personal lubricant. "we're gonna need this."i was thinking about going out but something Stopped me maybe shikamarus kiss I don't know...shikamaru comes beside the bed slowly lifting my shirt and once he took it off I laid across the long way of the bed then I shikamaru threw my shirt across the floor while kiba handed him the lube and he started o take his shirt off he looks sooo hood all i could do was stare at the muscles in his stomach I slowly gulped as kiba put his shirt on the floor as he caressed my stomach with every touch he did my body had gotten chills**

**NARUTO'S P.O.V what the hell is going on in there. I hope they're not...aw fuck it I know they are. sasuke's such a freaking man-whore!! I back up and kick the door open. "what the fuck!!" shikamaru turns to face me with this, here we go look and kiba cant stop dammit laughing. dammit sasuke's my special pal. I don't wanna share. I run into the room to get sasuke when I suddenly stop. "aw, shikamaru!!" "I cant have you being a bother naruto." he said while holding in place his infamous shadow possession justu.**


End file.
